


Intriguing Factor

by Ischa



Series: Intriguing Factor [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Dating, M/M, Multi, Nail Polish, Short & Sweet, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: In which everyone works at GCPD and Tim is the new guy wearing nail polish to work who both Dick and Jay fall for.“Did you see Bolder’s black eye?”“Yeah. Someone resisted arrest, happens,” Dick said.“Yeah, but that’s not where that black eye came from,” Jason replied. Tim Drake had fucked someone up who was twice his size. Jason was impressed and intrigued.





	Intriguing Factor

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thanks to Icalynn this baby has a title.

“Pen is sporting a nice big bruise,” Jason said, leaning against the railing and taking a deep drag from his cigarette. 

Dick was just stuffing his face with a sandwich, so Jason waited for him to swallow and nod. “He tell you where it comes from?”

Jason snorted. “No.” 

“But?”  
Jason took another drag of his cigarette, held the smoke in and then let it out slowly. Their lunch break wasn’t that long, so he intended to make the best out of it. Smoking a cigarette and watching Dick eat were only a few of the small pg rated pleasures in his life.  
“He was harassing the new kid two days ago,” Jason said. Jason made it a point to not get involved when their colleagues fought. 

“And you just looked the other way?” Dick asked, crumbling the wrapper and aiming at the trashcan. It was a perfect score of course. Dick was just good like that. That was only one of the reasons Jason liked to be Dick’s partner. One of the others was that Dick looked damn fine in uniform. 

“It was just words, I mean…the kid wears nail polish to work,” Jason said. “Must have some balls to do that, and I bet he had heard worse than what Pen came up with anyway.” 

Dick looked at him for a moment and then nodded. “You’re probably right. The new kid is a police officer, so he knows how to handle himself. It’s probably better that you didn’t get involved. Still. Pen is such an asshole.”

“Not going to argue that. You can reward me for not fucking Pen up after our shift ends,” Jason said, finishing his cigarette. 

“You have anything particular in mind?” Dick asked. 

“You can surprise me,” Jason answered with a wink.

Dick licked his lips and Jason wanted to press him into the wall and devour his mouth, but they never did anything like that at work. Because they were fucking professionals no matter that they fucked each other senseless as soon as their shift ended. 

~+~  
The new kid wasn’t that remarkable. He wasn’t as hot and sure as hell wasn’t as bendy as Dick. He was small, he was pretty in a way that got men into trouble, and he was wearing sparkly nail polish to work.  
Some of the other officers and detectives had obviously a problem with that.  
Tim Drake had been introduced to the GCPD as some kind of computer wizard, who would help them out with cybercrimes. Gordon had been obviously beside himself to finally get someone like this for their department.  
Jason was more of a street guy. He liked to do the legwork, but he wasn’t averse to a guy helping him out. 

“You’re staring,” Dick whispered into his ear under the pretense of leaning against his desk with a tablet. 

“He’s our IT guy, right? So if my work laptop is fucked he has to fix it, right?” Jason asked, watching Tim Drake walk away from them to grab a cup of coffee from the pot near Gordon’s office. His ass wasn’t as nice as Dick’s but it was nice. 

“Jay.” It was a warning, but Jason just grinned at Dick over his shoulder and ignored it. 

“Did you see Bolder’s black eye?” 

“Yeah. Someone resisted arrest, happens,” Dick said. 

“Yeah, but that’s not where that black eye came from,” Jason replied. Tim Drake had fucked someone up who was twice his size. Jason was impressed and intrigued. 

“You’re shitting me,” Dick said a bit too loudly. 

Tim Drake looked at them with his mug of coffee in his hand.  
Jason grinned at him.  
Tim Drake grinned back.  
Jason was definitely intrigued. 

~+~  
“Did you spill coffee on it on purpose?” Tim Drake asked when Jason handed him his work laptop. 

“Why ever would I do that?” Jason wanted to know. He leaned against the desk in Tim’s office, which was located in the basement of the station. 

“To have an excuse to come down here,” Tim answered.

“I don’t need an excuse to come down here,” Jason said. “Did other people make your life difficult by handing shit like this over to you?” And probably being asshats while they were down here, where Tim was pretty much alone all the time while he worked. 

Tim didn’t answer, but there was something in his body language that told Jason that this was in fact the case. Jason could read body language pretty well, Dick had taught him.  
“Dick spilled coffee on it, it wasn’t on purpose,” Jason answered the question eventually. “You think you can fix it?” He added as he watched Tim’s fingers work. They were long and slim and looked pretty with the pale sparkly nail polish. Jason got ideas involving these fingers and his cock. 

“Yes, I think I can,” Tim Drake replied. 

“When can I pick it up?” Jason asked. 

“Tomorrow,” Tim Drake answered. He was already absorbed in the problem and trying to fix it. Jason liked that look on his face. He smiled. 

“It’s a date,” he said and Tim Drake looked up. His eyes were a strange shade of blue, nearly violet. Jason had never seen eyes like that. They were really pretty. 

“A date is when you buy someone food,” Tim Drake said and then went back to his task. 

“I'll keep that in mind,” Jason replied, before he left Tim Drake's office. 

~+~  
“So what is the deal with you and Officer Drake?” Dick asked. He was painting mindless patterns on the skin of Jason's arm. He was also gloriously naked and smelled like sex. Jason's cock was trying to get interested again, but it was too soon. 

“I find him intriguing,” Jason replied. 

“Yeah, I get that, you found me intriguing too.”

“Still do,” Jason replied, leaning over so he could kiss Dick. 

“He's way too good to be here,” Dick said. 

“Thanks a bunch,” Jason replied. 

“You know what I mean. He should be working for the FBI or something. Instead he's here. And has to deal with homophobic gender bullshit,” Dick said. 

“He wanted to work at GCPD. He asked for this job,” Jason said. 

“Why?” Dick asked. 

“Don't know yet. What I do know is that he's been adopted by Bruce Wayne when he was only ten, after his parents died. Wayne was Drake's friend and Timothy's godfather. He's actually Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne,” Jason answered. 

“He told you?” Dick asked. 

“I googled him,” Jason replied. 

“He did look kinda familiar...probably seen him in the Gotham Gazette with Wayne and his kid.” Dick reached over and grabbed the tablet from the nightstand. “Damian, right. Could it be that Damian dealt with Tim's walking problems? Look at him, he's younger by five years than Tim, but the boy's build like a Greek god. He could fuck up people if they were mean to his brother.”

Jason looked at the picture of Tim Drake and his brother Damian. Dick was right, Tim looked like the younger one. Like someone who needed to be protected.  
“Don't think so but we can find out. I'll spar with him this Wednesday,” Jason said. 

Dick just looked at him. “Jay-”

“It'll be fine,” Jason replied, took the tablet out of Dick's hand and kissed him again. He was ready for round two and judging by the way Dick was responding to his kiss, Dick was ready for round two as well. 

~+~  
Tim smirked at him, pushing his knee a bit harder into Jason’s soft parts and then let go and stood up fluently. He was poetry in motion, but very different from Dick’s poetry in motion. Dick liked to play. Tim took you down hard and fast.  
Jason looked up at him and then smiled.  
Tim blinked. 

“Nice,” Jason said. “That how you dealt with Bolder?” 

“Im sure I have no idea what you are talking about,” Tim answered. “Besides you don’t have a black eye, do you? I bet there won’t even be a bruise on your ass.” 

Jason held out his hand and after a moment of hesitation Tim took it and pulled Jason up. He was stronger than he looked. 

Jason looked at the pale blue nail polish on Tim’s fingers. “No, I’m sure you have no idea what I’m talking about.” 

Tim looked at his hand in Jason’s like he just realized that Jason was still holding on to him. But instead of pulling away he took a step closer. Jason could feel Tim’s breath on his face. If Tim wanted to kiss him he would have to stand on his tiptoes. It was a turn on. 

“What would detective Grayson say to this?” He asked. 

“You could ask him yourself, I know he’s down there with you with food pretty much every other day. You do know those are dates, right?” Jason answered. 

Tim blinked and stepped away from Jason, but Jason was still holding his hand and wasn’t going to let go. He liked how Tim’s hand felt in his. “Dates?”

“You said it’s a date when someone spends time with you and buys you food. Dick’s been doing that.”

“You’ve been doing that,” Tim said. 

“Yeah,” Jason said, letting Tim figure it out. He was a smart one after all. 

“Were you trying to – woe me?” Tim asked. 

His hand was still in Jason’s and he wasn’t pulling away, so Jason was pretty sure the thought was not unwelcomed.  
“Yeah, we were. We are,” Jason pulled on the hand in his gently and Tim stepped closer again. “So, how about a real date? Flowers, chocolates?”

“With you and Detective Grayson?” Tim clarified.

“You can call him Dick,” Jason said. 

“Jason,” Tim stressed his name and Jason liked that too. The fact that he could get under Tim’s skin. He had long conversations with Dick in bed how Tim would be once he let go of his control. 

“Yes, with me and Dick,” Jason replied. 

Tim looked into his eyes for a few long moments and then he nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

Jason grinned. “Excellent. You gonna punch me if I try to kiss you?” 

“I don’t punch people when they ask beforehand, only when they take liberties,” Tim said, licking his lips.

Jason zeroed in on Tim’s mouth. “We’re keeping it professional at work.” 

“Looking forward to our date then,” Tim said and stepped away. 

Jason let go of his hand slowly. “Tonight,” he said. 

“Yeah,” Tim replied with a smile. “Tonight.” And then he grabbed his bag and left the gym. Jason admired his back, legs and ass.  
Tim Drake was going to be a lot of fun, Jason could tell and both he and Dick looked forward to it.


End file.
